


My hero

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, M/M, Photography, jack you're a petty ass bitch and we know it, rhys bites off more than he can chew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: “Rhysie, when you have saved a planet, killed a shitton of bandits, and fought off the remnants of a batshit insane little mercenary group,thenyou can pose the same as me.” Rhys was frowning, but honestly couldn’t think of any retort to that. “Until then, you’re doing a bang-up job right where you are,princess.”Or, a fic in which Rhys jumps at the idea to pose for some propaganda posters with Jack. It's not what he thought it would be hahaOne of my older requests on tumblr:Hey if you are still taking prompts, how about Jack trying to get Rhys so pose with him for Hyperion propaganda "Come on Rhysie it'll be fun!"





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> All i could think of during this was like a magical girl!rhys... it's been 2 years since i wrote this and i _still_ can't get a Sailor Rhys out of my head and its driving me nuts ahahah

Why Rhys had agreed to this, he didn’t know. What on earth had possessed him to give in to Jack? He should have known better. He owned enough posters of the man himself to literally have seen this coming. So why did he think that posing for propaganda posters with Jack for Hyperion would be a good idea?

“Come on Rhysie, it’ll be fun!!”

Yeah. That happy, believable tone. He’d stupidly trusted the other man, assumed that he’d be on equal footing with Hyperion’s CEO.

Nope. He was on his third “princess” dress of the day, and sitting next to the older man’s leg on a false rock. This was far from what he thought they’d be doing.

“Now pretend like I just rescued you from a whole shitton of bandits. And don’t be afraid to really slide your hand up there, kitten. It drives the eyes right to the prize.”

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Rhys told him, pouting with crossed arms and puffy sleeves. 

Jack looked down at him curiously. “What is?”

“This whole… _thing_.”

“What? The dress? I told you you can pick out the one you want, kitten. Why you’re complaining now–”

“No it’s not the dress!!”

“Well what then?”

Rhys was huffing. “I thought I’d get to pose…y'know, more _heroically_.”

“You’re the _princess_ , princess. I’m the hero. Keep up.”

“When you asked me if I wanted to pose for posters with you, this isn’t what I imagined!”

Jack’s brow slowly rose as a lecherous smile took his face. “Were you thinking more along the lines of boudoir photography, sweetie cakes? Because we can do that…”

Rhys made an aggravated noise. “I wanted to pose like you! Hero poses! Looking really cool and shit out over the planet and buildings and stuff.”

Jack was laughing for a solid minute as Rhys’ face was an awful scarlet red. Jack bent to him, patting his cheek in a humoring manner. 

“Rhysie, when you have saved a planet, killed a shitton of bandits, and fought off the remnants of a batshit insane little mercenary group, _then_ you can pose the same as me.” Rhys was frowning, but honestly couldn’t think of any retort to that. “Until then, you’re doing a bang-up job right where you are, _princess_.”

Rhys refused to sleep at Jack’s all week in retaliation. The CEO “made up for it” by presenting Rhys with his own special poster. 

He was still the princess grabbing onto Jack’s leg, but Jack had taped a picture of Rhys’ face over his own, making Rhys the princess _and_ the hero. 

Rhys secretly put it up in the closet at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you guys picture it, but I've got the old Army of Darkness bruce campbell movie poster in my head... only both Ash and Sheila are rhys AHAHAHAH ....its funnier if you knwo wtf im talking about hehe
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
